It's a Small World (song)
"It's a Small World" is the theme song of the attraction of the same name. It was written by the Sherman Brothers in 1963. A cover version is performed by Baha Men for the Around the World in 80 Days soundtrack. History "Children of the World" was the working title of the attraction Walt Disney only called "the happiest cruise that ever sailed" (and never "It's a Small World"). The attraction's tentative soundtrack design featured each national anthem, playing all at once, which resulted in a cacophonous noise. Walt demonstrated the miniature mock-up to his staff songwriters Robert B. Sherman and Richard M. Sherman. As he and the Sherman Brothers walked through Walt said, "I need one song." A single song for the attraction which could be easily translated into many different languages and which could be played in all round. The Sherman Brothers wrote "it's a small world (after all)" in the wake of the Cuban Missile Crisis, which influenced the song's message. They first presented "it's a small world (after all)" to Walt by singing in counterpoint while walking through the mock-up. In the spirit of international unity, "it's a small world (after all)" was sung and recorded in various studios around the world - by a church choir in London, TV performers in Mexico City, a school chorus in Rome, and by local children from Tokyo and California. It is argued that this song is the single most performed and most widely translated song on earth. The song's tune and lyrics are the only Disney creations never to be copyrighted, as UNICEF requested, and can be heard worldwide on musical devices ranging from keyboard demos to ice cream trucks, it remains "a gift to the children of the world." The song being considered annoying by some people is referenced in The Lion King, as when Scar assumed the throne of Pride Rock and took Zazu as his prisoner, he made him sing songs to him, preferably those with a little "bounce" in it, prompting Zazu to start singing "It's a Small World", only to be immediately cut off by Scar, who clearly despised the song. Also, in the Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama, Dr. Drakken is shown using a torture chamber, where a man is trapped in a room with singing dolls performing this song. The song was also performed on The Muppet Show in the Spike Milligan episode, paying tribute to the Muppets' favorite country: Disneyland. The set mimics the Mary Blair-designed sets of the ride and the characters that are singing the song bob up and down in a manner similar to that of the ride's animatronic figures. The song can also be heard in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep in Disney Castle, as well as in Epic Mickey and Kinect Disneyland Adventures. In Disney Universe, after completing all of the worlds, HEX sings a rock version of this song. In the Disney INFINITY series, the song plays when the "Skies of the World" power disc is used. A modified version of the song appears on the Disney's Sing-Along Songs volume Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom as "It's a Bug's World". Fan 3 covered "It's a Small World" on Disneymania 3, but she made up her own rap verses and hooks. Baha Men previously sang "It's a Small World" on Disneymania 2, and the end credits of Around the World in 80 Days. The song is also featured on We Love Disney and has been used in Disney On Ice shows. In Ant-Man, Luis can be heard whistling it while undercover. It was partly sung in The Golden Girls episode "Two Rode Together", in the tune of the song " ". Lyrics Standard version= It's a world of laughter, a world of tears It's a world of hopes and a world of fears There's so much that we share That it's time we're aware It's a small world after all It's a small world after all It's a small world after all It's a small world after all It's a small, small world There is just one moon and one golden sun And a smile means friendship to everyone Though the mountains divide And the oceans are wide It's a small world after all It's a small world after all It's a small world after all It's a small world after all It's a small, small world |-|Unreleased third verse= It's a world of wonder, a world of worth And in years to come we'll know peace on earth We will open our eyes And we'll all realize It's a small world after all It's a small world after all It's a small world after all It's a small world after all It's a small, small world |-|Holiday version= (Jingle Bells verse) Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh O'er the fields we go Laughing all the way Ha ha ha! Bells on bobtail ring Making spirits bright What fun it is to sing a sleighing song tonight! Oh, Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells Jingle all the way! Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh! Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells Jingle all the way! Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh! It's a world of laughter, a world of tears It's a world of hope and a world of fears There's so much that we share that it's time we're aware It's a small world after all! Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells Jingle all the way! Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh! Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells Jingle all the way! Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh! It's a small world after all It's a small world after all It's a small world after all It's a small, small world! (Islands variant of Jingle Bells) Splashing through the foam in a seahorse piece of eight O'er the reefs we go Laughing all the way Ha ha ha! Shells and bobtails ring Making treasures bright Oh, what fun it is to sing a mermaid song tonight! Oh, Jingle Shells, Jingle Shells Jingle all the way! Oh, what fun it is to glide beneath the salty spray Jingle Shells, Jingle Shells Jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to glide beneath the salty spray! It's a world of laughter, a world of tears It's a world of hope and a world of fears There's so much that we share that it's time we're aware It's a small world after all! Jingle Shells, Jingle Shells Jingle all the way! Oh, what fun it is to glide beneath the salty spray Jingle Shells, Jingle Shells Jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to glide beneath the salty spray! It's a small world after all It's a small world after all It's a small world after all It's a small, small world! (Deck the Halls verse) Deck the halls with boughs of holly Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la! 'Tis the season to be jolly Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Don we now our gay apparel Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la Troll the ancient yuletide carol Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la! See the blazing Yule before us Fa-la-la, la-la-la,la-la-la Strike the harp and join the chorus Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la Follow me in merry measure Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la Needless of the wind and weather Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la! It's a small world after all It's a small world after all It's a small world after all It's a small, small world! Gallery Itsasmallworld.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' performance 317-21.jpg External links *Sights and Sounds of Disney Parks: It’s a Classic Attraction. It’s Turning 50. ‘it’s a small world!’ sr-el:Svet je mali (pesma) Category:Songs from theme park attractions Category:Sherman Brothers songs Category:Songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Kingdom Hearts songs Category:The Lion King songs Category:Epic Mickey Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:It's a Small World Category:Area-Music Category:The Muppets songs Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Songs in Marvel Films Category:Ant-Man Category:Songs with alternate lyrics Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Disney Universe Category:Tomorrowland (film) Category:Group songs Category:Theme songs Category:Title songs Category:DTV songs